Working with Soul eater evans
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: Maka! are you Okay?" the boy asked. "Ye..Yeah." she lied, Soul looked at her and growled. "she doesn't belong here! Kid you now that as well." Soul yelled, Maka Looked down, her bangs hid her eyes, she was crying she thought the bulling was over but it wasn't Soul started to picking on her. "Soul Stop!" said another voice, a female voice, the girl came running over to Maka


_**working with Soul!**_

"Everyone, we have a new worker, Her name is Maka Alburn." Lord Death said.

"Hi everyone." the girl said, this girl caught a boy's eye, a boy that had white hair, red eyes and shark-like teeth, that boy was Soul Evans the young and cute Soul 'eater' Evans.

"Soul, can you show young Maka around Please?" Lord Death asked, Looking at the boy was was eyeing Maka.

"Yeah, Sure, come with me,Maka." He said, Maka nodded and followed him, once they were out of sight Soul pinned her to a wall.

"Ah! S..Soul!" Maka yelped, trying to get out of his grip but he was to strong, Maka felt his grip tighten and heard him growl, his eyes narrowed.

"Listen you did the wrong thing coming here! and your gonna play!" Soul whispered as he put his hand on her leg and went up, Soul aslo put his other arm near her chest went up as well and he put his face next to her's.

"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka yelled, a boy with black hair that had strips, golden eyes came in and saw Soul and dragged him off Maka, who slid to the ground.

"Maka! are you Okay?" the boy asked.

"Ye..Yeah." she lied, Soul looked at her and growled.

"she doesn't belong here! Kid you now that as well." Soul yelled, Maka Looked down, her bangs hid her eyes, she was crying she thought the bulling was over but it wasn't Soul started to picking on her.

"Soul Stop!" said another voice, a female voice, the girl came running over to Maka to Make she was okay, that girl Was Tsubaki.

"come on we will take you to lord death." Tsubaki said, Death take Soul to him to please." Tsubaki said again.

"Yeah sure, Tsubaki." Death said, as he walked Soul to Lord Death.

_**WITH LORD DEATH.**_

"Soul! this is the 7th girl worker your hurt in year!" Lord Death said, while Soul looked down.

"Look sir, Maka she doesn't belong here." Soul said, while looking at Maka.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans! she does!" Lord Death yelled, scaring Soul.

'..'

"I have a punsment!" he yelled again.

"That is?" Soul replied

"You must look after Maka! for now on!" he said.

"W...WHAAAAAAAAT?" Soul yelled.

"Well out you go." Lord death said as Soul go Maka and walked out with her, when she was out she got her pen and peice of paper, and went to the table 4.

"Hello, my name is Maka Alburn, Sorry I'm late, anyway what can I get for you?" Maka asked the boys.

"Um, a coke, a hamburger with lettus, cheese and tomarto and Baken." said A 15 year old boy, Maka writ everything down and then turned to the other boy.

"Hello, what do you want?" she asked the 17 year boy.

"only you, cutie." the boy said, Maka's eyes went wide, Soul heard this and came over.

"Listen! you don't say something like that to our workers! so order something or get out!" Soul said.

"Fine I'll get out." the boy said as he dragged his friend out who was eating, Maka looked at Soul who was looking at her, she didn't know why but when he did that he got in front of her and whispered something to her, but she still doesn't forgive him, not for what he did earlier, he'll have to earn it again.

"Maka don't let them do that to you, don't let them be a pervert because of how you look." Soul said as he turned, he turned on the last part because she was pretty cute.

"Like how you were being a pervert as well." Maka said, Soul turned and looked at her.

"I WASN'T BEING A PERVERT!" Soul yelled, not noticing that the costumers looked at him like he was crazy.

"Soul don't yell things that make people look at you in a bad way." Maka said as she walked away, Soul got confused at first but he felt eyes on him when he turned he saw everyone looking at him.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKIN' AT?!" Soul yelled, growing at Maka, no one EVER made Soul Evans do that! and if they did, they better look out! and Maka made him to it! so she better look out!

"Jeez, I can't hurt Maka or 'll get fired...then what can I do?" Soul asked him self, he thought for a second then he got it! "I'll act like I care for her!" he said again, when he turned he saw Maka's maid hat not on straight, so he went over there and pulled her to his chest, Maka gasped at his sudden movment, she didn't mean it but she put her fingers on his chest. She swore she saw him smirk.

"Hey, Maka your hat isn't on straight, I'll fix it." Soul said as he fixed her hat, he looked down at her and saw she was blushing, and she was shaking.

"T...Thank you." Maka said as she walked away but for some reason Soul grabbed her hand, Maka turned and looked at him.

"is there something wrong Soul Evans?" Maka asked, confused about why the young boy grabbed her hand.

"No but please call me Soul, Maka." Soul said as he let go of her hand, for some reason when Soul watched her leave he felt like she was going away for ever, he didn't know why.

'_why am I acting like this? Jeez...why didn't I stop my from doing what I did when I pinned her to the wall? but I still have to act like I care about her.'_ Soul thought as he walked away, still thinking about why acted like that.

_**AFTER WORK.**_

Maka was at home, laying on her bed thinking why Soul had drabbed her hand like that, there was something in his eyes when she looked at him, sorrow? love? afraid? forgiven?, she didn't know! but she wanted to, if she had to get it out of him then she would try, ,maybe he wanted Maka to forgive him? no! he wanted to hurt her! in another way...but she won't let Soul win!

"Maybe he wants to be friends?" Maka said to her self, then she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door to find Soul there with suitcases, and he had a look on his face.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, um hi my parents kicked me out so can stay with you?" Soul asked.

"well It raining, so Okay, come in I don't have any other rooms so you can sleep with me on the bed..." Maka said leading Soul to her room.

"here Make yourself at home.." she said, then Soul saw a picture of a man with red hair, blue eyes, and a woman with dirty brown hair, green eyes; the girl looked like a grown up Maka. In another picture there was a young boy with blue hair, the hair was kinda like a Star, his eyes were blue.

"Maka who are these?" Soul asked.

"My parents, and my little brother, the died in a car crash I didn't go I was doing homework a night and I couldn't get up...later the police knocked on the door, telling me that the died." Maka answered, walking away, there was that feeling again in Soul's heart, when Maka walked away, but Soul turned and looked at the pictures again.

"she must be depressed after her losses." Soul said to himself.

"I'm not, I can't drell in the past all the time." Maka said, as she looked at the picture of her little brother, frowning. "But" she started, " Black*star he wasn't my brother brother he was adopted, he was very special to me, but they all died in a car crash..." she finished.

"Maka but-" Soul stopped, what could he say? he could see her tears, for some reason he felt really sorry for her.

"don't worry, I'll cook." Maka said a she went out to the kitchen and started to cook Curry saussages, Soul came in, he heard her singing a song.

"I just wanna know you better no, you better no, you better know. All I know since yesterday that everthin has chanced, and Meet me here tonight to let me know that is not all in my miiiiiinnnd! 'cause all I know it that we said hello, and your eyes lookin like comin' home, All I know is that you held the door...I just wanna know you better I just wanna no you no,you better now, I just wanna know you better know, everything has changed, your be mind and i'll be yours. Come back and tell me why i feelin like i missed you all this time~." Maka sang.

"You have a good voice." Soul said with a smirk, Maka turned around blushing really hard.

"H...How long h..have you been there?!" Maka yelled, but blushed even more when Soul came closer, he still had a smirk.

"I was there when you started." he whispered, leaning closer, Maka was trapped then he memory of her brother came back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Maka yelled, but she didn't hurt him, she didn't know why.

"What are we having?" he asked.

"Curry saussages."

"cool."

"Its ready now." she said.

"Okay, I'll help." He said, Maka's eyes widened.

'_I'll help." said her ex boyfriend. _

_"no its okay." _

_"i said i'll help!" he yelled. _

_"no-ahh!" she yelled because he slapped her. _

"No, Just go out!" she yelled, crying, Soul went to touch her shoulder, but she slapped it away and fell down crying.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, he didn't know why but he rain over to her, somethng stood out, a slap on her arm, and dry blood.

"Maka what happened here?" Soul whispered.

"he cut me, he slapped me." Maka whispered, Soul looked at her, then he gasped as she hugged him.

'_why is she...hugging me?' _he thought, he started to hug her back.

"Its Okay.." he whispered.

_**AFTER DINNER SOUl'S P.O.V**_

"I was sleeping with her- no not like that! I hate her! anyway she was hugging me her sleep! something I'm not really used to...but at work tomarrow I'll...say she forced me to! but she's still crying as well, and I have this feeling witch is unbearable! I don't know what it was but...but I hated it! maybe it was Maka's Marks, I don't know, then I heard Maka talking in sleep.

"Wez, why did you hurt me? do you hate me like Soul? or is it something else?" she mummbled in her sleep, I smirked this was the time I said it as I leaned to her ear.

"I do hate you! I wish you never worked with me! I with I never met you." I whispered with a smirk, but something went off, when she opened her eyes, she was crying again.

"Soul get away from me now." she screamed, the tone in her voice was very dark, scaring me.

"No." I whispered in her ear, smirking, thinking victory, but I was wrong, Maka kicked me out of the bed, I fell face first on something very hard.

"Jeez Maka, I didn't mean it! let me back in!" I whimpered, All I got was a grunt.

"Buuut Maaaakkkkkkkaaaaa!" I whimpered, I saw Maka turn and get a book.

"Makaaaa..." she started.

"wha?"

"CHOOOOP!" Maka finished, slamming a book into my skull, I fell down, holding my head, and I looked at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I whimpered, holding my head still.

"for trying to get back into my bed." Maka answered, laying back down.

"but the floor isn't good!the bed is warm." I whipered again.

"I don't care! here heres my blanket! now go to sleep!" she yelled as she thrown her blanket down at me and went back to sleep.

"Thanks I guess." I whispered as I went to sleep.

_**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT STILL SOUL'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up to see Maka, shaking in her sleep.

"Maka, your stupid why did you give me your blanket?" I asked myself, as I got the blanket and put it over Maka, and went in the bed.

"Hm, she's stopped shaking now." I said as a turned the other side so I did have to face her, but I was still thinking about her mother and father and 'brother' dying and how she can't be depressed.

"hmm...uppercut!" I heard her whisper, I was confused at first but I felt a shap pain, down a bit, then I relised she done it wrong, so I screamed, waking Maka up, she saw me rolling around.

"A..AHH! S...SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! AH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" She yelled.

"Its Okay." I said, but I noticed something, well not on her but on me! It felt like I wanted to do something to her on her lips...WAIT WHAT?! I WANTED TO KISS HER! NO! I HATED HER!, I was leaning in...and I just couldn't stop myself.

"Soul?" she whispered, pulling away, but for some reason I held her in place.

"when you scream like that it is very cute." I whispered, as I went closer.

"Soul..." she whispered, then when It was to late to turn back I brushed my lips over her's, when I relised what I finally did, I pulled back, looking into Maka's green wide eyes.

"Maka I..I'm sorry." I whispered, as I turned again, I swore I heard her say 'I liked it.'

_**THE NEXT DAY AT WORK.**_

Soul and Maka didn't talk at all today because of Last night, everytime they thought about it they would blush, but Soul keped on lookin' at Maka she looked very pretty today, because she had her hair down, she had a hint of make-up on.

"Soul! have you made a move on her yet?" his younger bother asked.

"no,why would I?"

"you'll understand" he said as we walked off, then the door opened, everyone saw the boy, but Soul looked at him he rembered him from a photograph at Maka's...

"Hello! I'm looking for Maka Alburn!" the boy said, looking hopeful.

"Yes! that would be me...is there something...wrong?" Maka stoped as her eyes widened, her eyes filled up with tears.

"B..BLACK*STAAARRR!" She yelled, as she hugged him, crying , he hugged back.

"I thought you died!" she cried.

"No, I got out in time, but Mum and dad, they didn't." Black*star said, after he said that Maka broke down crying.

"MAAAAMMMMA! PAPPPA!" Maka cried, for some reason when Soul watched her his tummy spun when he saw the tears, and for some reson he went over and pulled her away from him, after he did that he hugged her.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"So..Soul?" Maka whimpered, looking up.

"I don't think that is Black*star...this one has yellow eyes, Black*star's are blue." I growled, I didn't likes this! not when this dude was touching MY Maka! What the? My Maka? when did she become my Maka?!

"Yes you're right, Evans, Its Me; Maka's ex boyfriend." The boy said, smirking.

"Yeah, well get out, your not wanted here." I growled, I didn't like Maka hanging out with him, Hell I didn't even like her talking about him.

"Soul!" I heard Maka yell, I smirked as I turned to her.

"Don't worry, Maka-_chan_." I said, putting the ' chan,' after her name making her blush.

"DON'T PUT THE 'CHAN' AFTER MY NAAAAME!" I heard Maka yell, blushing.

"Okay, just let me..do this then..." I said as I kissed her cheek then went back to fighting, I punched the guy and I got punched back but what I wasn't expecting was Maka to come and kick him to the wall.

"Maka, get out of the way!" I yelled, as got kicked to the wall.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled, I snapped then and there, I started running at him, punching and kicking him, throwing him to a wall, I punched him I kicked him, then he passed out, I looked to see Maka there looking at me.

"Soul..." she whispered.


End file.
